Catching Snowflakes
by CatchingSnowflakes
Summary: Luna and Neville take a walk together in the snow while Neville confesses his uncertainty and unconfidence. Luna does her very best to convince him of his potential.


It was by far the snowiest day of the year. Snow and frost clung to the trees and glittered on the ground, covering the world in its cold, white blanket.

Luna didn't mind the cold. In fact, she was quite fond of this kind of weather. It was Saturday, and while everyone else seemed to have fancied a visit to Hogsmeade, she stayed at the school. She wanted to spend time outside, taking in the beautiful white surroundings.

Dressed warmly in a red overcoat, her hair braided loosely over he shoulder, she slowly made her way across the grounds. Snowflakes caught on her eyelashes and rested in her hair. She smiled to herself; how beautiful winter was.

It was then that she saw a figure just to her left, making their way back towards the castle. Apparently they'd just come back from Hogsmeade. They had their head bowed, either to keep away the snow or in sadness, Luna couldn't tell which.

"Neville!" She called, waving. He stopped, and despite the distance Luna could see the sadness in his face. He did a small sort of wave before he resumed walking. "Neville!" Luna called again, trotting through the snow to where he stood, radish earrings madly flying about.

"Hi, Luna, um...I-I just..." he gave her a false little smile and glanced longingly back at the castle.

Even though she had befriended him, he always seemed so nervous and shy. But now it seemed even worse. Luna could see sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Neville?" She asked, concerned. Looping her arm through his, she gestured for him to walk with her. He hesitated, but gave in.

"Neville, what happened?"

"Nothing." He said bluntly.

"Don't you lie to me," Luna said firmly."I'll ask again. This time, you must be honest. What's wrong?"

Neville gave a sigh of surrender. By now, he knew it was pointless arguing with her. He shut his eyes and began. "I was in The Three Broomsticks. In Hogsmeade, you know. Malfoy and those other two brutes were there too, and they saw me sitting there. I suppose Malfoy couldn't resist. He came up to me and started saying...things..." Neville trailed off. His voice seemed to sound both angry and hurt.

Luna looked at him and was startled to see such pain in his face. She stopped walking. "Neville, what did he say? What did Malfoy say?" She urged gently. Oh, if she could, she'd set all the Nargles in world on that boy in a heartbeat. How dare he do this to her friend.

Neville glanced at her and sighed. "He told me my parents would be ashamed of me. That I'm not worthy to be in Gryffindor, that I'm probably not even a wizard at all." As Neville spoke of his parents, tears formed in his eyes. But he kept talking. "But then he said that perhaps _I_ should be the one ashamed of my parents...he said they'd be better off d-dead, and-" Neville broke off and wiped away the tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Neville..." Luna felt like crying too, after listening to him. How awful that Malfoy boy is. He seemed to become even nastier each year. "Malfoy's only trying to hurt you because he know how effective it is. Perhaps he hoped it would make himself feel better," Luna said gently. "You and I both know quite well that he will never succeed. Soon he'll realize that causing others pain will only double his own."

Neville nodded, and stared at the ground. "But...but what if he's right?" He whispered. "What if I really _don't_ deserve to be in Gryffindor?"

"The Sorting Hat never makes mistakes, Neville." Luna said with a small smile. "Sometimes, I think that it knows us even better than we know ourselves."

Neville blinked, looking at her for the first time since they began their walk. "Do you really think so?" He didn't sound convinced.

"Yes, Neville, I do."

"I've never told anyone this," Neville began slowly, "but when I was being Sorted, I asked the Hat to put me in Hufflepuff. It really considered it for a long time, too. I just...I didn't want to face the responsibility of being brave. I'd be better at being loyal, or-or hard-working, or...Do you suppose that's where I should have gone? To Hufflepuff?" Neville asked.

Luna considered this for a moment, finding the right words. "You see, Neville...I don't really think that anyone has the characteristics of one House alone. I think we all have a bit of another House in us."

Neville looked a bit confused.

"Maybe a Gryffindor," she said, pointing at him, "can be as loyal and hard-working as a Hufflepuff. Maybe a Hufflepuff," she nodded her head towards Zacharias Smith, who had just returned with a group of friends from Hogsmeade, "can be ambitious like a Slytherin. Maybe a Ravenclaw," she pointed to herself, "can be patient like a Hufflepuff or bold like a Gryffindor. You see, now, don't you? You were put in Gryffindor because your courage to stick with your friends is stronger than anything else. But it doesn't mean that it's all you can be."

Neville gazed at her with a mixture of fascination and gratitude. "Maybe you're right...thank you, Luna." He looked much happier now.

Luna smiled and gave him a hug. "You're welcome, Neville." She let go and they walked together through the snow, arms linked. Luna reached out a cold hand and caught a snowflake on her palm. It glimmered there for a moment before she blew it away.


End file.
